The Things You Make Me Do
by GleekForever246
Summary: "If you do Jesse will be suspicious. He'll think I'm cheating on him with you."    "Yeah, 'cause that's not at all what we're doing," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.
1. HellO

**Hey! This is my new story about Puck and Rachel. It starts at the Back nine and continues throughout season 2. So here you go!**

_Hell-o_

Puck was pissed. He just watched as Rachel ran off crying after Finn broke her precious heart. He stomped over to Finn and pushed him up against a locker.

"What the Fuck did you do?" he said pissed.

The thing is, Puck and Rachel had become real good friends after Sectionals. He even started to have romantic feelings for her but was too afraid to tell her. He knew how fragile she was and how to treat her and that she is actually really fun to be around once you get to know her. Once Finn started dating her he got worried. He didn't want Finn to hurt her. Then he told her he wanted to "find his inner rock star". Bull shit. Okay let's face it. Puck really liked Rachel and he didn't want anyone to hurt her.

At this point Finn was confused and scared and pissed. Finn still hadn't forgiven Quinn or Puck. And of course Puck this close to kicking his ass so that explained the terror he felt. And of course Finn being Finn he had no idea why Puck was so pissed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Finn cried pushing Puck off of him. Finn was now just pissed. How dare Puck accuse him of shit?

"I'm talking about Rachel! What the fuck did you do to make her run off crying?" Puck was going to kill him. Finn was such a dumbass he didn't realize what he did to Rachel.

"What happens between me and Rachel is none of your business! Why do you care anyways? You don't even like her!"

"Rachel is my friend and I actually notice that she has feelings instead of ignoring her like you do!"

"You want to know what happened! I broke up with her! I need time to find myself! Sorry if you're the biggest douche in the world and you slept with my girlfriend and got her pregnant and know I'm all depressed over it!" Finn yelled back at him.

"So you break her heart? That makes you no better than me if you think about it except I actually stand by Rachel! Ugh you are such a hypocrite! You say I'm a man whore and a Womanizer when you're off breaking Rachel's heart!" Puck was outraged. No one hurt Rachel and got away with it. Just yesterday he beat the shit out Dave K. for Slushying her. Rachel and Puck were basically best friends and he watched over her like she was a vase that was going to break if you dropped it and Finn went off and picked her up and dropped her and broke her into a million pieces.

Puck turned around and ran off to find Rachel. He looked in the auditorium and the glee room and they gym but she wasn't there. He ran off to the parking lot to see if she was in her car but her red Ford Focus was nowhere in sight.

Then he knew where she was. She must have left to the park because he took her there a lot to escape reality. He jumped in his truck and sped off to the park where Rachel was sitting on a bench looking at the pond across from her. She looked so broken and scared he didn't know what to do. Sure, he's seen her cry before and yeah, he's held her while she cried but, it's different when she's heartbroken.

He slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders as she placed her head on his chest and started weeping. Puck hated Finn. Sure, He was a bad friend getting his girlfriend pregnant but that wasn't the point. He hurt Rachel. Rachel who had done nothing but try to make him happy and he goes off and hurts her.

"I hate him. He's such a jack ass. Find his inner rock star? That's just a lame excuse," Rachel said softly.

"I know, babe. It's okay. We'll get back at him if you want," Puck said.

"No violence."

"Dammit."

Rachel laughed and said "I could do something to get back at him in song."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Really, Berry? Why always something in song?"

"It's easier for me."

"Well what song were you thinking off?" Puck asked cautiously.

Rachel smiled a devious little smile.

"Oh I have plenty of ideas."

* * *

After Glee practice the next day, Rachel was walking to her car when Puck grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside so they were next to his truck.

"Hey," he said happily, "That was awesome. Finn looked scared out of his mind. Best plan you ever came up with."

She smiled a huge grin at him. "You don't need to tell me twice. I have to admit I wish I had been so clingy."

Puck frowned at that. Rachel may be clingy but he loved that about her. You knew she wouldn't cheat on you because you were always in her sight. "Rach, you're not clingy. You just liked him. You didn't want him to cheat on you or something."

"Yeah, I guess. But I still don't know. Maybe I should just go look for a song to sing tomorrow."

"Rachel, you're dedicated to this group. You need a break from singing."

"I'm going to the music store to look at sheet music plus I need something to play on my violin. I'm getting really bored of playing Bach over and over. Want me to see if I can find a song for you?"

"Nah, I'll google shit later."

"Bye, Noah." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked to her car and drove off.

"Yeah, bye." He said quietly after she was long gone.

As he was getting in his truck he saw Finn, Brittany, and Santana walking and laughing.

Puck wanted to kill him. He dumped _Rachel _for _Santana and Brittany_? Was he stupid? Yes, yes he was. He was very stupid.

Finn saw Puck and they made eye contact. Finns eye were filled with regret. Puck's eyes were filled with anger.

Finn quickly looked away and Puck got in his truck and drove off to his house.

* * *

Three hours after Rachel and Puck left the school Puck a phone call from Rachel.

"Hey, Rach."

"Noah! You will never believe what happened!"

"What?"

"I meet a guy! His name is Jesse St. James! He's the lead in Vocal Adrenaline and he is an amazing singer. He and I sang a Hello song in the music store and then he asked me on a date!"

"Rach, he's our enemy. I don't think you should be dating him. Plus you and Finn just broke up! You shouldn't be dating yet."

"I'm sorry when did you become my 3rd father? Puck I'm not seven. I can take care of myself."

She was so pissed she hung up on Puck. He was worried because she called him 'Puck' not 'Noah'. She was the only one who called him Noah. Even his sister Sarah and his mom called him Puck now. When Rachel called him Noah he always felt his heart twinge a little.

And now Rachel would be off on a date with someone who she was supposed hate.

Noah Puckerman hated his life.


	2. Power of Madonna

**I really liked my last chapter so I hope you guys like this one! Please review and remember I need reviews to live!**

Puck wasn't stupid. He knew Rachel was lying about Jesse. She was still dating him and he heard her conversation with the other girls in Glee. He couldn't believe Rachel almost had sex with Jesse.

He was worried Rachel was going to lose her virginity to him and he just couldn't think about him touching her like that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Mr. Schue walked in the room.

He was talking about Madonna and the next thing he knows, the girls are singing about being second best and how diamonds are never enough or something like that. Kurt was dancing around to that and all the other guys looked scared out of their minds. Okay so MAYBE Puck looked as scared as them (Really he was faking the look because he thinking about how hot Rachel looked in that outfit)

At the end of the song Mr. Schue and Kurt were clapping and shit and Puck was still staring at Rachel. She caught his eye and winked before walking off.

* * *

Puck was walking in the halls to English class (Hey, he was only going because Rachel was in that class and he sat next to her.) when Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him in the choir room.

"What the fuck, Berry?" Puck said.

"You didn't tell me what you thought of our song."

"Oh. Umm, you were…how do I put this….Smoking hot," he said with his signature smirk.

She gave him a sexy smile in return, "Hmm…..I would say our song was a success."

"So, how are things with Jesse?"

Her smile faded and she gave him a (fake) puzzled look, "I don't know what you're talking about. I told you I broke up with him."

"Babe, you can't lie to me. I know you. You are so with him. Plus I heard you talking to the girls before. Are you having sex with him?" Puck said worried. He always cared about Rachel and he wanted her to be happy but if she was sleeping with the enemy he would have a few douche bags to kill.

"No. He wanted to but I'm not ready." She looked upset and scared. He quickly pulled her into a hug and she rested her head against his chest and just stood there.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling that everyone get to class.

"You okay to go to class, Rach?" Puck asked.

"Actually I think I want to go home. Do you mind taking me? My car is in the shop and I walked to school today."

"No problem babe."

* * *

They drove to Rachel's place and ended up watching a few movies while they were there.

When the last movie ended Puck got a text from Mike.

_Dude, where the fuck are you?_

_I'm with Berry. Why do you care?_ He typed quickly.

_We have football practice! And I doubt Rachel left school early. She's not like that._

_Well, she did. And she is like that none of you guys had the chance to notice that. _Puck pressed send and closed his phone.

"Sorry, Rach. I've got football practice. See you tomorrow."

"No problem. I have to meet a friend anyway," she replied.

"What friend?" Puck asked cautiously.

"Jesse."

"Rach, be careful around him. Just don't tell him anything about what we're doing for Regionals."

"I won't. Trust me," she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They walked out together and drove off in different directions.

* * *

Puck was a little late to football practice so he had to run 2 laps. He actually liked running laps. It gave him time with his thoughts.

_Rachel shouldn't be dating Jesse, _Puck thought. _She's obviously in love with Finn. Not that I want her to. I mean Rachel should be my girlfriend. She practically is already! Dammit why is Finn looking at me? Oh yeah, I got his girlfriend pregnant. Speaking of Quinn why is she such a bitch? She makes Santana look nice some times. SOMETIMES. Okay I need to get Rachel and Finn and Quinn out of my head. _

"Hey Puckerman!" yelled a voice.

Puck turned around to see Finn standing there with anger in his eyes.

"What do you want, Hudson?" Puck hissed. Finn was one of the last people he wanted to see right now.

"Are you dating Rachel? You always had to steal my girl. Rachel was mine first and I want you to leave her alone!" Finn screeched.

Puck was angry now. He was treating Rachel like he owned her.

"You know what Hudson? I'm not dating Rachel! And stop acting like we're seven and Rachel is just some toy we're fighting over! You don't own her! And what do you mean I always steal your girl? Okay yeah, I get it, I took Quinn from you. That's it though! You have no right to treat Rachel like she's property. And I will not leave her alone because she's actually my friend!" With that Puck turned and ran off into the locker room to get changed.

* * *

He didn't want to go home so he went to the library. He knew no one he knew would be there.

A smile crept across his face when he saw Rachel there. He needed to talk to her. Then he saw _him._

Rachel said she was ready for something then they hugged. He knew when she said she was ready she was talking about sex. He instantly felt sick to the stomach. He turned on his heel and ran out the door to the nearest exit out of this hell hole.

* * *

On Monday he finally saw Rachel again after what he saw in the library on Friday.

"So how was your date with Jesse?" Finn asked her during Glee.

"Oh, it was fine. I mean I don't really know what I was so worried about. And what about you? I heard you had a big date with Santana on Friday," she said hurried.

Puck had been eavesdropping on Finn and Rachel when they were at the piano. He couldn't believe Rachel did it. He wasn't kidding. He didn't believe Rachel had sex. She didn't have that look, that satisfaction like she should. You know, unless the sex was terrible.

"I couldn't go through with it. I guess I'm just waiting for the right person, you know?" Finn said.

Now _that_ Puck didn't believe. Santana even told him she had fucked Finn Hudson. He wasn't so pissed about Rachel lying about having sex with Jesse as he was about Finn lying to Rachel that he hadn't had sex with Santana. _Watch, _Puck thought, _Jesse's gonna dump her and Finn's gonna swoop in to rescue her and then he's gonna sleep with her and tell her she's the only one he's done it with. _

The next day Jesse joined Glee and Puck didn't say anything. He knew not to push Rachel straight into leaving Jesse. He just nudged her every so often. He really didn't like Jesse but he would have to keep those feelings inside for now.

At the end of the Madonna song, Rachel basically was high. She was being all loopy and shit. Jesse had to leave to go to some dance lesson (Pansy) so Puck and Rachel went back to her place (her dads were away for like a month at a time) and they just hung around and talked like they used to.

Things seemed to be falling into place perfectly. Rachel was still a virgin(he got her to confess to lying) and Finn wasn't(he was gonna tell Rachel eventually but now he wanted to hold it over Finn's head so this way if he dated Rachel again and they had sex or were planning to, Puck stop it with one easy sentence.). Now to get rid of Jesse and get Rachel to be his girlfriend.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please check out my other stories! Thank you!**


	3. Home

Puck sat there as Jesse St. James draped an arm around Rachel's shoulders. He had to admit it seemed like this Jesse kid really like Rachel. But then again he was an actor. Finn turned around and looked at Rachel longingly. Puck didn't have to read minds to know what he was thinking. He was obvious he was thinking about how stupid he was for letting her go. Puck understood (even though she's the one who dumped him, but he told everyone otherwise.)

While Finn was looking at Rachel he noticed Puck was too. He didn't think much about it because Puck did say he was Friends with her. He was probably protecting her.

basically dropped a fuck boom when he said we couldn't the auditorium.

"I recommend a sit-in," Rachel suggested standing up.

"I recommend we torch the place," Puck countered. Rachel turned to look at him. She gave him one of those WTF looks. He had to hold back a smile looking at her face.

Jesse pulled her hand which meant he wanted her sit down. Rachel smoothed out her skirt with the hand that wasn't holding Jesse's and sat back down.

Puck basically ignored the rest of the lesson because he was thinking about what to do after Glee.

When told us we could leave Puck walked slowly out. He saw Rachel and Jesse kiss goodbye before Jesse walked out to his stupid as Prius. Rachel turned around and saw Puck and walked up to him.

"Sup, Berry," Puck said simply as she walked over to him.

"Nothing really. Just pissed about the whole Auditorium thing. It's just total bull shit."

Puck laughed. "Rach, we'll find a place to practice. Calm the fuck down."

"Fine. So what do you want to do today?"

"Um, how about watch Sarah while my Mom is working late. Doesn't that sound fun?" he said with fake enthusiasm.

"Fun as hell! " she said mimicking his fake happiness.

"Alrighty than. Now move that hot ass of yours over into my truck." Raachel laughed at his comment and grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the parking lot. Even though Rachel had a boyfriend and Puck commented on her ass, she didn't care. She has been used to this stuff since they became friends.

they hopped into his truck and drove off to his house.

"Jesse won't care you're with me right?" Puck asked. Sure, He wanted to break Rachel and Jesse up but he didn't want to have Jesse to completely hurt her to do it.

"Nope. He trusts me."

"Good."

They pulled into his driveway and hopped out of the truck. rachel of course needed help getting down considering she is only 5'2. They ended up watching West Side Story with Puck's 10 year old sister, Sarah. Puck may be a stud and a bad ass but he had a soft spot for his little sister. Rachel and Sarah were basically best friends. Rachel had taken up a job as a dance counsler and Sarah was in her class. Rachel helped Sarah with her singing, Dancing and homework. She was like second mom sometimes. Meanwhile his mother Lisa, planned out Rachel and Puck's wedding. She has this idea that they will end up getting married and having little Jew babies(an idea that Puck doesn't excatly hate).

After a few hours, Rachel got a call from Jesse and had to go met him at the ballet studio(yeah he takes BALLET with her. If that isn't gay he doesn't know what is.)

The next day everyone went to Rinkie Dinks for Glee practice. Even though all they did was skate. Jesse couldn't come because he had to take his Aunt to the doctor. Puck and Rachel had to be the best ones there. Finn being Finn he fell down a lot. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany knew how to skate but couldn't do much more than the basics. Mercedes and Matt were actually pretty good. Matt and Mike kinda sucked. Tina and Artie were like in there own world. beat everyone with his awesome moves. Puck and Rachel Were skating around when Rachel's phone vibrated. It was a text from Jesse saying that his Aunts appiontment was longer than expected and he had to cancel their date. She was sad at first but when Puck got her skating again she forgot about he troubles. _Maybe I should be with Noah instead of Jesse_ rachel thought,_ I mean he doesn't cancel on the last minute and his mom basically is planning our wedding with my dads. But he doesn't like me like that. He likes Quinn. He has to. I mean she's his baby mama._

the day ended when everyone left the Roller Rink. They had fun but they didn't know what was going on in Rachel's mind. Puck thought she was just being weird.


	4. Bad Reputation

**Sorry it's taking so long to update! I've been working on 2 other stories which I have yet to update. Please keep reviewing and subscibing! Btw I was watching Rocky Horrow and I find it so strage that technically Rachel and Sam are supposed to have sex. Anyways Enjoy! and Happy Halloween! I'm a ninja!**

Bad Reputation

Rachel and Jesse were sickening. They were always kissing and talking and holding hands. Puck always meet her before school to hang out and talk. He was texting his sister about picking her up after school when someone pulled him into a hug.

"Noah!"Rachel exclaimed. She let go of him to drag him towards her locker.

"Hey, Rach. Whats up?" he said as they reached her locker.

"I just got back from talking to the Glee Club. I can't believe you missed it! Kurt found a video of Ms. Slyvester dancing to Physcial! She even did the cabbige Patch! It was Fucking amazing!" She said wth a smile on her face. He laughed. He loved when she cursed. It remended him that she was a normal teenager.

"I gotta see that!"

She grabbed his iPhone out of his hand and opened YouTube. She looked it up and showed him the video. She doen't think he could have laughed any harder.

"This is awesome!"He said. Just than walked by and eyed the laughing teenagers.

"What's so funny? Did you finally realize you are destined to be losers for the rest of your lives?" She sneered at the two of them.

Puck quickly shoved his phone into his back pocket and looked at Rachel for a response.

"You see ," Rachel started,"Me and Noah were discussing songs for Glee and he suggested the song Physical by Olivia Newton John."

"Whatever. Have fun wasting your life away singing show tunes."

She turned around and walked off. Rachel said goodbye to Puck when she saw Jesse walking down the hall towards her.

After Glee Club Rachel and Puck met up at Rachel's house.

They were sitting on her couch watching Rock Horror Picture show when Puck realized something was wrong with Rachel.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing."

"Rachel, I'm not stupid. What's wrong?"

"I'm last on the G-List." Puck's fists balled up in fists. He had moved the list from her locker because he didn't want her to see it. It didn't make any sense why Rachel would even care. But then again, It was Rachel.

"Don't worry about that Rachel."

"You're only saying that because you made number two. Besides, everyone thinks you made it anyways." she said whispering the last part.

"I didn't though! I'm tired of everyone saying I did. And I'm not just saying that. Babe, It's stupid. It makes no sense for you to care. You shouldn't gve a fuck about who says what about you."

Rachel randomly grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs to her room.

"I think I need to break up with Jesse. And I kinda wish Finn wasn't so obsessed over me. I mean I like him, and maybe even love him(Puck flinched at that part) but he needs to realize it's hard to trust him. Do a project with me. I'm going to cast you and Jesse and Finn. But don't tell them. I want them to think they are the only ones in the video. And when we present it, I need you to call me a slut."

"what? I'm not making fun of you. I mean fuck yeah I'll do your video but I refuse to call you a slut!"

"Well, what would everyone else think if you didn't?"

"Okay you're right but I don't like making fun of you."

"Please?" she asked with her big brown eyes pleading.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Yay!" she said hugging him.

They sat down on her bed and started talking about what they were going to do.

They were laughing at a joke Puck had said when they realized how close in they were to each other. Puck's hand moved it's way to her thigh and Rachel's hand went up to his shoulder. Their faces were centimeters away from each other.

"So tell me more about how you want to dump Jesse," Puck breathed. He gave her his signature smirk and moved his hand up her thigh more.

"Well," Rachel said batting her eyelashes,"I think he is a great guy and I really like him but he hates you and I can't have my boyfriend hating my best friend and I figured if I dump him he would get so upset he would never talk to me again and go back to Vocal Adrenaline but if I got him to dump me, he might find someone else and end up forgeting about Vocal Adrenaline. Plus if he did break my heart, it would give you full rights to beat him up. Since I now you wanted to do that considering you hated him from the beginning."

"You would dump your boyfriend because he hates me?"

"Yeah. And I'm tired of everyone telling me to dump him."

"Rach,"Puck hand that wasn't on her thigh moved up to her cheek, holding her face in place so she couldn't look away from his eyes. He had to tell her sometime. He looked deep into her dark brown eyes. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Noah?" she said with worry.

"I...really, really like you. And I want you to be happy and if you're happy with him-as much as I loath him-then you should be with him."

Rachel checked out of this conversation when he said he liked her. She had liked him ever since they became friends and now she had a boyfriend who she may like even more.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you say you liked me?"

"Um, no." he said nervously.

"Yes you did. You said you liked me." she said with a smile.

"Fine I like you. Just don't tell Jesse? I'm already walking on thin ice with and I doubt getting in a fight will help."

Suddenly there was no longer a few centimeters of space between them anymore because Rachel's mouth was on Puck's and every little gap between them was filled. Rachel wrapped her arm around Puck's neck while she opened her mouth a little wider granting him entrence into her mouth. His arms slid around her waist as his tounge slowly slipped into Rachel's mouth. They both moaned into each other when he tounge entered her mouth. Puck lied down on the bed bringing Rachel with him without breaking the kiss. Rachel rolled off of Puck when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Shit! I forgot I had dance class!" she said getting up from the bed grabbing her dance bag and throwing her clothes into it flustered. Puck sighed and sat up in her bed.

"Rach, calm down. Want me to drive you?"

"If you do Jesse will be suspicious. He'll think I'm cheating on him with you."

"Yeah, 'cause that's not at all what we're doing," he said sarcasticly, rolling his eyes.

"Noah, I like you but must you be such a jerk? I mean we have to act like nothing is going on between us. We can do the video and then Jessse will dump me. Case closed."

"Fine. I have football soon anyway."

They left the house going in their seperate directions.

After Glee Rachel was sitting in the school courtyard reflectiong on what happened. Jesse dumped her, Finn was mad and Puck was nowhere to be found. She felt a tear fall from her eye down her cheek. And then another. And another. And another. they just kept falling untill she was full blown crying. She didn't know that Finn was walking by and he heard her. He wanted so badly to go and comfort her but she had a boyfriend to do that. And than he realized Jesse had dumped her. She fair game again. He could win heer back. But he started thinking about what she did. Come on! She lied to the three (two) of them! But the more and he thought about it,the more he realized it wasn't so bad. She did what he had done to her so many times before. He felt like shit. She was just trying to get back at him for being such a douche. He started to walk over to her when he saw another figure walk over to her. He figured it was Kurt or Mercedes going to talk to her. Then he saw the mohawk. Puck had Rachel in his arms and he was telling her "It's okay." "You're fine." "He didn't deserve you." Finn turned on his heels and stormed off in anger. How could Puck steal his girl again? First Quinn, now Rachel? He thought they hated each other! Even that one week when they "dated" they were at each others throats. This whole world was fucked up.


	5. Never Been Kissed Before

**Never Been Kissed Before**

Rachel was sitting in her room reading Wuthering Heights when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"she said putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey," a husky voice said on the other line. Rachel recognized the voice almost immediately and squealed her little ass off.

"HOLY SHIT! NOAH!" she screamed into the receiver.

"Um hi?"

"When did you get out of Juvie?"

"Yesterday. I'm going back to school tomorrow. So what's been going on since I left?"

"Well," she started, "Artie and Brittany hooked up, Sam and Quinn are dating now, Mr. Schue apparently has been attempting to get Ms. Pillsbury back from Carl, Santana wanted to grind with Carl which I find fucking disturbing, and Kurt and me are sort of friends now. Oh and we did Rocky Horror last week. I was Janet, Finn waas Brad, Santana and Quinn were Magenta, Sam was Rocky, Carl was Eddie,Mercedes was Frankinfurter, Kurt was Riff Raff, and Tina and Brittany were Columbia. Thank God you weren't there. You would have hated it. But other than doing Rocky Horror, everything was pretty much the same."

"Yeah, because sex,lies and Santana hitting on some 30-year old dentist that's dating our freaking guidance counselor is normal for us," he said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah. Where've you been for the past year?"

"Good point."

They spent the next 2 hours talking about Glee club, and Juvie and what happened while Puck was gone.

During Glee Rachel saw Finn smile widely when Puck walked in. She knew he was happy to see his best friend again. All Rachel could do was grin at Finn and Puck. Everything seemed to be falling in place. walked into the room and announced the groups they were going up against and split them up into boys vs. girls again. Kurt walked over to the girls side and then walked over to the boys because told him to. Kurt gave Rachel a sad look while he walked over to the guys.

Rachel couldn't help but feel sad for him. She turned back to her group and started suggesting songs while the boys started talking about random sit that had nothing to do with this project at all.

When said the girls were doing guy songs and vice versa for the guys everyone flipped out. Everyone but Kurt.

So the rest of rehearsal for the girls Rachel just sat there working not saying a word.

"Um, has no one noticed Rachel hasn't said a word in like, hours?" Santana said.

"Since we're doing the opposite of what we usually do, I figured I would do better if I just shut up," Rachel said.

"Okay than."

So they all worked and got their costumes done and picked out their song and did the dncing and they were ready for performing the next day.

"I don't get it, what did we do?" Rachel asked while was basically chewing everyone out.

"It wasn't you," Finn said, "It was us guys."

"And Tina," Mike added in.

Everyone turned to look at Tina. the guys had a WTF look on their faces and the Girls had a What the Hell did You do look on thier faces.

"So what did you do?" Rachel asked.

"Um, well, you see," Sam said, "When we make out with our girlfriends, and we um, think of coach Beiste to, um cool down."

"Oooohhhh!" Quinn said, "That's what you were doing."

Rachel gave Finn a look that said, "I'm gonna kick your mother fucking ass bitch" that Puck caught and couldn't help but laugh at.

"I am the only guy that doesn't do that?" Puck said.

"Well besides me, I'm guessing yes." Kurt replied.

"Well actually I don't do that." Finn said nervous.

"Oh thank God," Rachel muttered under her breath even though both Finn and Puck could hear her. Finn looked relieved Rachel wasn't mad at him anymore. And Puck was holding back a fit of laughter because if he didn't, Rachel would kick his ass.

Rachel was sitting on the bleachers doing her home work when she saw Puck walk across the football field to the other bleachers. She took out her phone and called him.

"What?" he said when he answered the phone.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Nothing."

Rachel snorted, "Noah Eli Puckerman you tell me what the fuck happened now before i kick your ass."

"Fine. No one cares about me. I'm just some loser that isn't going to make it anywhere. I might as well go back to Juvie. I mean I'm just worthless."

"No you aren't. I care about you and look, I get you're troubled but that doesn't mean you aren't going to make it anywhere. You need to actually try! And you are not going back to Juvie. If you do I swear to god I will find you and kick your ass. No stop being so depressed. You're talented Noah. You can do anything. Now, I have to meet Finn. If you need someone to call, I'm always here."

A few hours later while Rachel was driving back from her date with Finn, she saw Puck sitting next to a tree in the Park. She pulled over and grabbed him by the ear an pulled him in the car.

"What the fuck Berry?"

She just ignored him and drove to the nearest animal shelter.

"Why are we here?"

"Your community service. Instead of "hanging with a crip" you can put down you volunteered at an animal shelter."

He started going there every day helping out knowing that Rachel wanted him to stay out of Juvie. He actually liked it there. He helping them when new animals came in and even Rachel came in to help him. She brought Finn sometimes. He didn't mind. Finn and Rachel were his best friends and he liked having them around. After his service was up, he kept going because it made him happy. Rachel couldn't have been more happier at this news. Maybe he wasn't such a big disappointment anymore.

**Sooooo whatcha think? I kinda like it. I know I know. I'm not going in order but fuck that shit. I will get it done soon. I've been really busy with all my school work. Btw I won't be doing the two episodes Puck was in Juvie because well, Puck wasn't there and what kind of Puck/Rachel story would that be. so yeah. Btw how awesome was the new episode? I mean when he did Umberella I was screaming WOOOOOOOOHHHHH! I get excited alot. Oh and one for thing. I'm getting a kitten soon so I was thinking of names. and yes I am very open to Glee names. My mom suggested Santana if it's a bitch. We don't know if its a boy or girl yet. I was thinking i would name it Finn if its stupid. BTW it's middle name is Badass(I had to add a little bit of Puck in there3) So please feel free to suggest different names! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I fucking love every single one of you!  
**


End file.
